Destroy Duty Missions
These missions can be obtained from space stations and are a large part of gaining the Duty Mission Tokens needed to buy new rewards or certain illicit goods from Watto that play a role in Game Update 16's new Piracy system. These Duty Missions work in an identical way to the Duty Missions that planetside Pilot Trainers give. Each mission puts the player against three waves of enemy ships (the different types of ship available from each space station are shown below). To begin with there is one ship, then two ships, and then three ships per wave. After all three waves have been defeated, the mission is complete and the player will receive their tokens. A new waypoint will be given and a new mission will start, but this time with a different type of ship. After each of the four types of ship have been faced and defeated (so four missions have been completed) the cycle will start again, but this time with more ships per wave. The number of ships per wave will increase by one for every cycle of four missions. Conversing with the following space stations and asking "Any mercenary contracts available?" will give the following options for Destroy Duty Missions. To start conversing with a space station, a player must be close enough to the station (usually within 1000m), have the space station targeted (pressing "C" will target nearest space station), and use the /comm command or "shift"+"C" to start the conversation. To abort a duty mission, players can land their ship or jump to hyperspace, or simply find the object in the "Data" section of their Datapad and use the radial menu to abort the mission. Note: The "factional" missions will only be available to pilots of the opposing faction, or neutral pilots who have used one of the Space Factional Commands to lend their support to either side. Note: A pilot can only attempt missions of an appropriate Tier. A Tier 1 Pilot will not be able to initiate Tier 5 missions. Tatooine Neutral Space Station Hidden Daggers Tier 1 * Scyks (Light Fighters) * Y-Wings (Bombers) * Dunelizard (Medium Fighters) * YE-4 Gunship (Gunboats) * YT-1300 Hidden Daggers Tier 2 *Scyks *Y-Wings *Dunelizards * Imperial Fighters Tier 1 * * * * Imperial Fighters Tier 2 * * * Imperial Fighters Tier 5 Rebel Fighters Tier 1 *Z-95s *A-Wings *B-Wings *Gunboat *X-Wings *Y-Wings Rebel Fighters Tier 2 * * * * Rebel Fighters Tier 5 * * * * Lok Neutral Space Station Hidden Daggers Tier 3 *Scyks and Dunelizards *Y-Wings *YT-1300 *Gunship with Y-Wing escorts Rogue Driods Tier 3 * * * * Rebel Fighters Tier 3 * * * * Rebel Fighters Tier 5 * Z-95s and a YT-1300 * A-Wings * B-Wings * Gunship Naboo Neutral Space Station Void Wing Tier 1 *Dunelizards *Rihkxyrks *Dunelizards *A YT-1300 Void Wing Tier 2 * * * * Rogue Droids Tier 1 * * * * Rogue Droids Tier 2 * * * * Imperial Fighters Tier 1 * * * * Imperial Fighters Tier 2 * * * * Rebel Fighters Tier 1 *Z-95s *A-Wings *B-Wings *Gunboat Rebel Fighters Tier 2 *X-Wings, B-Wings and an A-Wing *Y-Wings, A-Wings and an X-Wing *Z-95s, B Wings and a Y-Wing *Gunboat Corellia Neutral Space Station Black Sun Tier 1 *Dunelizards *Kimogilas *Kihraxz *Ixiyen *Rihkxyrk *YT-1300 *Gunboat Black Sun Tier 2 *Dunelizards *Kimogilas *Kihraxz *Ixiyen *Rihkxyrk *YT-1300 *Gunboat Rebel Fighters Tier 1 *Z-95s *A-Wings *B-Wings *Gunboat Rebel Fighters Tier 2 * * * * Rebel Fighters Tier 5 * * * * Dantooine Neutral Space Station Note: In order to be given the missions from Dantooine Space Station, players must first pick the "I'm looking for work." conversation option before choosing "Tell me about the mercenary contracts." Void Wing Tier 4 *Dunelizards and Rihkxyrks *Rihkxyrks and Dunelizards *Dunelizards and Rihkxyrks *Gunboat Void Wing Tier 5 *Dunelizards and Rihkxyrks *YT-1300 * * Rogue Droids Tier 4 * * * * Rogue Droids Tier 4 * * * * Rebel Fighters Tier 4 * Z-95s, B-Wings and an A-Wing * X-Wings, A-Wings and a B-Wing * Y-Wings, B-Wings and an A-Wing * Gunship Rebel Fighters Tier 5 * * * * Rebel Fighters Tier 5 (in Kessel System) * * * * Dathomir Neutral Space Station Hidden Daggers Tier 4 *y-wing, scyk, dunelizard, YE-4 GB *y-wing, scyk, dunelizard, YT 1400, YE-4 GB * * Hidden Daggers Tier 5 * * * * Rebel Fighters Tier 4 * Z-95s, X-Wings and B-Wings * A-Wings, Y-Wings and a YT-1300 * * Rebel Fighters Tier 5 (in Kessel System) * * * * Imperial Fighters Tier 4 * * * * Imperial Fighters Tier 5 (in Kessel System) * * * * Yavin Neutral Space Station Void Wing Tier 3 * * * * Black Sun Tier 3 * * * * Rebel Fighters Tier 3 * * * * Rebel Fighters Tier 5 * * * * Imperial Fighters Tier 3 Endor Neutral Space Station Black Sun Tier 4 * * * * Black Sun Tier 5 * * * * Rebel Fighters Tier 4 * * * * Rebel Fighters Tier 5 * * * * Rebel Fighters Tier 5 (in Kessel System) * * * * Note: As the Corellia and Talus space sectors are combined, as will the Naboo and Rori sectors, all missions in the Corellian sector are given from the Corellia Space Station and similarly all missions in the Naboo sector are given from the Naboo Space Station =Space Slayer= The new Destroy Duty Mission system replaced the previous "spawn" system by which ships of certain types and certain tiers could be found at various waypoints throughout the galaxy. Previously completing the Space Slayer collections required the player to visit all of those spawns (only a fraction of which were known by the community) in order to grind their way to the full quota. Now the Destroy Duty Missions are all the player needs to complete the following collections: *Black Sun Pilot Quota Progress *Void Wing Pilot Quota Progress *Imperial Pilot Quota Progress *Rebel Pilot Quota Progress *Droid Pilot Quota Progress *Hidden Daggers Pilot Quota Progress Wave order After Researching it I found that every set of Duty missions has its own individual wave order or Wave-Map. I am curruntly training/researching the wave orders in Black Sun. If any skilled pilots read this the community definitely needs the Imperial and Rebel Wave-Maps researched. So far if you go under the sub-section under Black Sun Quota, under Black Sun Teir 1 and Teir 2 I have a example map (which IS the actually wave order for their groups tested) for how the other maps should be designed. If you are grinding it as a higher tier pilot the best way seems to be to do it 5 times. If not and killing the ships takes a little while then you should design your own way you feel is most effective i.e. first and second set then restart or everything till you have gunships left then up to that or whatever. Category:Pilot quests